Fate
by gleekfreak97
Summary: A series of events that make two people meet and eventually results in love.


Puck's Pov.

A hot wave struck my shirtless body as I exited the comforts of the cool ocean after surfing the big blue waves for half an hour. A bright beam of sunlight stung my unfocused eyes. I blinked numerously before my vision was soon restored and I rested my eyes upon this girl. She had bright blonde hair, cut into a long bob which reflected the sunlight beaming down on it. She was wearing a knee length flowery dress that complimented her figure.

Damn she was hot.

"Dude just go and talk to her" A voice came from behind me, I turned round and saw It was my best mate; Finn. He was inhumanly tall and wasn't the brightest person but her was alright.

"You've been staring at her for 5 minutes; I'm surprised she hasn't noticed yet." Another voice spoke; who was my other best mate Artie. Now he was average height, maybe just a bit smaller than me and a lot smarter than both me and Finn.

"Pfft, no I haven't!" I defended myself quickly and directing my glaze elsewhere.

"Yeah and I'm a midget." Finn said sarcastically.

"Fine! I'll go up to her, if it'll shut you to up!" I surrendered, throwing my hands up into the air.

"It doesn't, but we know it bothers you." Artie then stated resulting in a death glare from me.

I didn't give him the satisfaction of the replying, I just walked off towards the girl with the perfect…well everything.

There were also two other girls with her, a dark haired one and another blonde. They were hot but I was focused on the 'bob girl' (what I shall call her till I know her name). A million of words and sentences were running through my mind every step I took! What could I say to her? Then when I reached them I just blurted something out.

"Hi" I said rather too eagerly (Fuck! Dammit!)

"Err…hi?" Oh my good lord her voice was so…so angelic.

"Can we help you?" The dark haired girl turned and spoke to me her eyes giving me the 'wtf do you want?' look.

"My friends over there forced me to come and talk to 3 gorgeous girl because their too chicken to." I had completely made that up on the spot and said it unconvincingly, I don't doubt for a second that they would believe that.

"The big green giant over there?" The other blonde spoke up; I could tell she was a stereotypical one.

"Yeah that one and the one with him." I replied ever so often returning my gaze to that one girl stood in front of me with the most amazing green eyes sparkling right at me.

"Can you tell him that I am disappointed?" The blonde one said so bluntly.

"Why?" My voice and face know full on confused.

"Because I ate his sweet corn and I didn't become a giant like him." Her face was at such ease, like she didn't even know that the words just spoken were one of the dumbest on the planet. I chuckled at this though; the thought of Finn in that short leaf dress thing the giant actually wears. I would give my left nut to see that.

"He…" I began before I got interrupted but 'bob girl'.

"Brittany, you do know that the green giant is in fact green and not real."

Brittany...hmm so that's dumb girl's name.

"Quinn, don't you know anything. Of course he's real who do you think makes the sweet corn?" Can, Brittany actually get anymore stupid?

Bob girl, now known as Quinn just sighed and turned back to me.

"Anyway did you want anything?" Quinn then asked me. Well…I could think of a few things I want; you are one of them.

"Err…" I was then saved my Finn and Artie coming over. Thank god! I would have looked like a complete idiot just stood there, open mouthed hoping something good would come out.

"And you two are?" The dark haired girl asked quite rudely if you ask me. I still need to know her name though.

"IT'S THE BIG GREEN GIANT SANTANA!" Brittany shouted causing everyone on the beach to look at us, brilliant, but Santana! That is her name!

"And Harry Potter by the look of it." Santana said eyeing Artie. Harry Potter? I guess that was more realistic than 'The green giant'.

Artie's and Finn's faces though were just priceless! Artie had one eyebrow arched in confusion and Finn. Well Finn just had a blank look on his face which made him look like a zombie.

"Santana, that's mean." Brittany pointed out. Santana just stared at her with disapproval.

"And the big green giant wasn't?"

"I give up with you sometimes Santana." Brittany said and turning her gaze from Santana to us three. I think Santana was probably used to her 'dumbness' because she just rolled her eyes and look at us too. Everything was 'ok' until big foot here opened his big mouth.

"Puck here was wondering if you would like to go out with him sometime." Finn said to the one and only Quinn, I could just kill him right here, right now. The bastard.

"That's…sweet but no thanks" Quinn said softly trying to let me down as kindly as she could.

"Oh no, not like dating out, but…" Finn began before I punched him to basically 'shut the fuck up'.

Artie's Pov.

Her hair looked so soft and shiny from the sun reflecting off her delicate curls, and her eyes were an intense choclately colour, which were so damn hot. Santana was her name, a beautiful name to suit a beautiful girl. That body of her was just, oh Beyonce would be jealous! I don't think I ever took my eyes off her once! I think she noticed a few times but I just can't help myself have you seen her?

Santana's Pov.

I noticed Harry Potter looking at me a few times; I don't think he ever stopped. I have to admit though he did look quite hot in them glasses. I wonder what is name is? Should I ask? Or will that just be weird 'hey what are your names?' I need the right moment.

"That's upsetting, Puck here was really hoping you'd say yes" Harry Potter said, sort of sarcastically.

"Artie shut the fuck up." Puck muttered glaring at; who I now know is Artie. His name makes him look even cuter! Oh my god, what am I saying? I don't even go for nerds?

Puck's Pov.

I just left after that, I think the others stayed for 5 more minutes to talk about fuck knows, but I couldn't stand there and be humiliated! How could she turn down this hot mother fucker? (that parts true). *sigh* Oh I might as well forget about her. But can I? she was more or less my dream girl…


End file.
